


Recovering from the Coldest Day

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Maids, Nurses & Nursing, Promises, Recovery, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sylvain Jose Gautier Needs A Hug, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: After Sylvain was rescued from the well, courtesy of his brother Miklan, he developed hypothermia. He was taken back to House Gautier for recovery and rested in his room.Whumptober 2020 Challenge No 21. I DON’T FEEL SO WELLHypothermia
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Recovering from the Coldest Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know Whumptober is over and this entry was far over due. But I still wanted to work on these fics regardless, whether you like them or not. I'm not working on these fics just because I need to, it is more because I want to.  
> So here is Challenge No 21.

It was cold down here, wet, and dark. Sylvain could not believe his brother just pushed him down a well. The longer he stayed, the temperature began to drop. It did not help that Sylvain was trapped during the later seasons of autumn. The water was freezing, and the youngest Gautier desperately needed warmth.

Eventually, help did come his way. Glenn, and a few knights that were dispatch on a search mission, found Sylvain within the well. Once they pulled him out of his, cold, watery, prison, the Gautier child shivered like crazy and let out a sneeze. After the rescue, the knights returned Sylvain to Gautier territory. When they got there, the Margrave rushed over to his shivering son in Glenn’s arms.

“My son, what happened to you?” He asked Sylvain with concern in his voice.

“We had found him trapped in a well.” Glenn replied. “He was shivering on the way back and had problems standing up. He might have developed hypothermia.”

“Hypothermia? This won’t do!” The margrave spoke angerly. “You!” He turned back to face a nurse. “Take my son to his room! Provide him with dry clothes and extra blankets! Check his breathing every! Provide him with a warm beverage when necessary!”

The nurse nervously nodded as she walked over to Glenn and took Sylvain from his arms. The thirteen-year-old boy was heavy in her arms, but the nurse managed to get him to his room. Before she could place Sylvain on his bed, she put him on a burgundy lounging chair so she could remove his wet clothes. But before she could do that, the nurse rushed over to the young Gautier’s mahogany wardrobe to provide him with dry clothes. The nurse pulled out Sylvain’s teal pyjamas from there and rushed over to the young heir. She began to remove the wet clothes from Sylvain and then applied the dry pyjamas on him. The nurse then carried the young heir to his bed and tucked him in. Since she could not leave Sylvain alone unintended, she peeked out of the room to call an attendant. A maid came to her and asked what she needed.

“Please bring me extra blankets and extra pillows. I can’t leave the young master alone.” The nurse ordered.

The maid nodded and left to do what she was told. The nurse then walked over to Sylvain to study his breathing. He was inhaling and exhaling slowly, but he was not stopping. Sylvain was still shivering, however, so the nurse walked over to the fireplace within room and lit a fire with magic. She went back to Sylvain to keep an eye on him. There was not a single change to his status when the maid returned with a stack of blankets and pillows in her arms. But it did not take long for the maid to find the supplies either.

“Is there anything else you need?” She asked.

“Please brew a pot of ginger tea for the young master.” The nurse replied as she took the supplies from the maid.

The attendant nodded before she left the room. The nurse then applied all the blankets and pillows onto the bed to cover most of Sylvain’s body. She only left his face visible so he could breath. The nurse kept watching Sylvain to see if anything happened. She noticed after a few minutes, the heir was drifting to sleep, but the nurse gently nudged him and said, “Don’t fall asleep, Young Master. You need to stay awake.”

The maid returned with a tray that contained a teapot and a teacup. The nurse told her to place it on the end table next to the bed. The maid did as she was told and asked if she could assist with anything else. The nurse shook her head and dismissed her. The maid only nodded and left the area. The nurse turned the teacup right-side up and took the teapot to pour tea in it. Before she could provide Sylvain the beverage, the nurse helped him sit upward. She then took the full teacup and gently tilted it to the young heir’s mouth. The warm fluid of tea flowed passed Sylvain’s lips and into his oral cavity. He slowly drank it as the nurse watched him carefully to see if any concerns came amok. But so far nothing had happened. When the teacup was empty, the nurse pulled it back and continued to watch the young heir. She stayed in Sylvain’s room as needed to take care of him.

* * *

When Sylvain finally recovered from his hypothermia, he was free to walk out of his room. When he walked though the corridors, he found his father talking to Lord Rodrigue of House Fraldarius. The duke’s two sons were also there, standing next to him. When Felix spotted Sylvain coming down the hall, he ran over to his redheaded friend and gave him a hug. Sylvain grunted at the impact of his young friend’s embrace, but he hugged back. When Felix pulled away, he looked up at the elder boy with tears in his eyes.

“You had me worried!” He cried. “Glenn said you had a deadly illness! I thought you were going to-”

Sylvain gently shushed him as he pulled Felix back in the hug.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Fe. I’m still alive.” He assured his young friend.

Felix sobbed on the redhead’s shoulder for a couple minutes before he pulled back and looked into Sylvain’s hazel eyes.

“Can you promise me something?” Felix asked meekly.

“What could I promise you with?” Sylvain questioned.

“Can we…” Felix looked down shyly as if he were embarrassed before he continued. “Uh, I don’t know, stick together until we die together?”

Sylvain put on a big smile, as if the promise were hilariously ridiculous, but he ruffled his friend’s hair and said, “Consider it a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to be posting another story after this, but keep your eyes peeled if you're interested.


End file.
